


Past, Present And Future Walk Into A Bar. It Was Tense.

by GeekingOutDaily



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Grocery run-in, Mean Stacey, Meek El, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily
Summary: Stacey meets Mike and uses choice words to describe her past with El.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Past, Present And Future Walk Into A Bar. It Was Tense.

El supposed that at some point, her past would catch up with her. She hadn’t expected her past to try to steal her boyfriend.

They had run into each other at the grocery store. What a cliché. Stacey turned into her aisle as El was perusing the different brands of syrup. El froze, unsure how to even interact.  _ What do you say to someone you literally ran away from? _ She wondered.

Mike quickly came to her rescue, though he was unaware of his momentary heroics. He was mumbling something about the jumbo pack of pasta being more cost efficient, but also unnecessary, when he raised his head and locked stares with her past tormentor. Otherwise known as Stacey, her former roommate.

Mike had no way of knowing who the woman in front of him was, let alone what she meant to El, causing him to naively stick out his hand and introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Mike.” he explained plainly.

“Stacey.” she supplied, taking notice of Mike’s appearance in a rather obvious way.

“How do you two know each other?” Mike prompted.

“Oh, we used to be roommates,” Stacey jumped in, “but you know El, she’s not one for sticking it for the long haul. I would be happy just to have a home, but I guess El’s more… high maintenance.”

Mike frowned. El was unsure what he thought, she hadn’t really elaborated about her time living with Stacey, and hadn’t mentioned Stacey’s tendency to treat El like a spoiled child that was thrust into her care.

“Weird. I’ve found El to be an excellent roommate. She really makes a house a home.”

El felt herself blush. She hadn’t expected Mike to actively counter Stacey that way.

Evidently, neither had Stacey.

“Well sure, I guess. If you’re into girls who are pathetic attention seekers. There’s a reason she doesn’t have any friends. Oops, I guess she  _ forgot _ to mention that part?” A smug smirk was spread across Stacey’s face. Mike looked like he might slap it off her face. El, however, felt like wilting and crawling into a hole. Stacey had hit her insecurities head on. That always was her specialty, floating up well suppressed insecurities and bringing them to the surface.

Mike practically roared at her. “El is one of the best people on this earth, and if you can’t see that you’re either stupid, or blind. Seeing as you think those things, I’d bet that you’re more than a little mentally challenged at perceiving reality. I wish you the best in your pathetic and mean delusions.”

With those words he turned on his heel, stalking off. El trailed after him, their cart forgotten.

Wary of his mood, El chose to keep her mouth shut. Mike seemed to have more than enough anger for the both of them.

“How can she say any of that, and think those things… the audacity…” he turned to El.

“And you!” El’s heart missed a beat, thinking he was going to yell at her. But his expression and words turned soft.

“How could you stand to live with that… that wretch? You must’ve been miserable. I can’t believe you had to stand her… in your own home!” Still clearly riled up, Mike was pacing back and forth in front of the cereals.

El laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Finally, Mike turned to look at her.

“I’m better now. I have you.” she quietly proclaimed.

“Damn straight you’ve got me.” Mike grit out while hugging her fiercely.

“And I don’t want to ever lose you to some dumb comments.” he added in her ear.

She could imagine him describing the scene in his next D&D campaign.

The knight bravely fought off the malicious, snide dragon and comforted the princess before running off to enjoy their freedom in the distance.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh two in one hour!! I have very little time to write lately so I'm trying to make the best of it. BTW, if you happen to find errors in my works let me know in the comments so I can better my published material! Hope you enjoyed a protective Mikey boy and bitchy Stacey


End file.
